Tatyana
Tatyana is a minor recurring nonspeaking character on The Venture Bros. She is the ex-wife of Dr. Orpheus and the mother of Triana Orpheus. Character History Tatyana is a sorceress who left her first husband, Byron Orpheus, for a younger necromancer, his former student The Outrider. Her daughter Triana is currently living with her, studying magic. Tatyana has yet to have a real speaking role. During Operation P.R.O.M. she was mostly seen either drinking or in the background. She either trusts Triana very much, as she lets her daughter act more independently, or she doesn't seem to really care for her daughter, while The Outrider seems very open to being a parent to Triana and is involved. Tatyana did manage to take some photos of her daughter and Dean about to go to prom. Near the end, when The Outrider asked her if she remembered Triana going to her boyfriend Raven's house, Tatyana merely shrugged and went back in the house for a drink. She and The Outrider made an appearance in ''A Very Venture Halloween'' when Orpheus and all the other wizards and sorcerers held the annual Brimstone Assembly meeting. Naturally, being a sorceress Tatyana attended, in a scanty outfit alongside her younger husband The Outrider. Her outfit brought some attention from Jefferson Twilight. When it came time for their turn to perform magic, they were a bit unorthodox. The Outrider and Tatyana performed their "Transfer everyone to Hell" illusion. After facing off against Toaster Face, The Outrider solved the Rubik's Cube and returned the Assembly to Orpheus' quarters. Their performance upset Orpheus as well as Dragoon, who was still attached to Red Mantle from the Guild. But even Red Mantle himself had to admit it was too disturbing and kinky for his taste. Whether out of awkwardness seeing them together or their performance, as he worried if Triana was exposed to this on a regular basis, Orpheus went out for some air. Unbeknownst to Orpheus, the Alchemist decided to get everyone to join together to raise an army of zombies. While the magic-hating Dragoon was against it, they ignored him, and everyone including Tatyana and The Outrider were for the idea. Not thinking for others' safety, Tatyana and the others rose an undead army of zombies, unknowingly from the Potter's field on the Venture Compound. This was the very same field where Dr. Venture and Brock hid most of the dead bodies of enemies and henchmen that attacked the premises. Father Christmas (Santa Claus) appeared at the party and the Assembly realized that it was The Master in one of his many forms. He quickly complained how he had to destroy the zombies they brought back to life. He chastised them for forgetting the true meaning of Christmas, when a baby was born to remind them not to raise armies of the dead. Orpheus returned inside to grab some hors d'oeuvres for trick r' treaters, instead finding The Master there. The Master complained about the Assembly misusing their magic to summon zombies, and Orpheus was angry that they summoned zombies when there were children around. The Master told him that everything is cool, since he already lectured them. He then complimented Orpheus before disappearing. After the Master left, The Alchemist apologized for not thinking. But Orpheus quickly forgave them, and told the Assembly that Halloween is a special night: the night that they put on costumes so that they can become themselves and find out who they really are. Even if some of the costumes are bit provocative; meaning Tatyana's. When the camera panned to her, she affectionately hugged The Outrider who returned the gesture, showing they still have a good relationship. Episode Appearances *[[Eeny, Meeny, Miney...Magic!|''Eeny, Meeny, Miney...Magic!]] (mentioned) *[[The Better Man|''The Better Man]] (her form is taken by The Master) *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] *[[A Very Venture Halloween|''A Very Venture Halloween]] Trivia * She’s inspired by or is most likely a parody of DC Comics' Zatanna Zatara (The Mistress of Magic) and Marvel Comics' Clea, sorceress and ex-lover of Doctor Strange. * Her outfit looks like a more revealing version of the dress worn by Lily Munster on ''The Munsters'' (1964). Gallery Shot06547.jpg|The Master takes the form of Tatyana. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orpheus Family Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Brimstone Assembly Category:Mothers Category:Divorced